Sagasu さがす
by Sakusha Kyouai
Summary: Cinta sejati dimanakah kau berada? Aku menunggumu disini. AU/Shonen-ai/Yaoi


Di sebuah kamar yang mewah terlihat dua orang pemuda saling menindih dalam keadaan tanpa berpakaian. Decakan-decakan saliva menggema silih berganti seiring deru nafas nan penuh nafsu. Otot-otot diantara kedua selangkangan menegang dan saling bergesekan membangkitkan gairah. Cairan keruh menetes setetes demi setetes.

Lelah hanya bergesekan, salah satu jemari merengsek ke bawah mencari celah kering penuh kerutan. Bermodal satu jari dan cairan keruh, celah itu terisi. Setelah beberapa gerakan sang jemari berganti dengan otot tegang.

Selanjutnya kamar itu hanya terdengar desahan, erangan dan deritan tempat tidur.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[ | Romance & hurt/confront | I have my own ending | Slash | Shonen-ai | Yaoi | ]**

**[ | Don't like, don't read | ]**

**[ | I'm just owner of this story | ]**

* * *

.

.

"Mau apa lagi? Bawa dia keluar!" pemuda emo itu memandang sinis pemuda yang meringkuk lelah di balik selimut.

"Tapi tuan muda..."

"Telingamu sudah tak berfungsi dengan benar rupanya Izumo. Kau tuli?" desis Sasuke tak suka.

Izumo menarik nafas. Walaupun ia tak ingin melakukannya, sang tuan muda akan tetap memaksakan kehendak.

"Maaf tuan muda. Akan segera saya laksanakan."

"Jangan lupa kau **buang** bersama selimutnya."

"Baik tuan muda."

* * *

**I'm Kyou**

* * *

Iris onyxku memandang k earah langit. Perasaan yang kurasakan tentu saja bosan yang tiada akhir. Lelah dengan kehidupan yang monoton setiap hari. Tentu saja karirku sebagai pewaris perusahaan Uchiha tak pernah terkalahkan. Uang tak pernah menjadi daftar utama masalahku. Nafsu dan wajah pun seimbang. Pria sepertiku tak sulit mencari pemuas hasrat. Tapi hatiku selalu haus akan sesuatu dan itu yang membuatku berpetualang. Akankah kutemui pemuas hati nan kosong ini?

Pria dan wanita telah kucoba semua dan hasilnya sama saja. Tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama mengerang dan mendesah saat kutiduri. Setelah semua kegiatan itu aku tak merasa apa pun. Tidak rasa memiliki, tidak pula rasa kasihan.

Bosan. Tentu saja aku bosan dengan semua hal ini. Tapi aku masih belum menemukan apa yang kucari selama ini. Sebuah cinta sejati.

* * *

**I'm Kyou**

* * *

Rapat hari ini melelahkan Aku tak percaya bahwa pikiranku terforsir sebanyak ini. Sekarang aku berada di kafe, tempat biasa aku duduk melepas penat. Setelah memesan segelas kopi aku duduk memandangi jalan. Pikiranku melayang pada saat rapat. Pria berambut panjang berwarma ungu itu menari-nari dalam ingatanku. Telah lama berada dalam dunia bisnis namun baru kali ini aku merasa tersaingi seperti ini. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan dewasa dalam mengatasi masalah membuat kagum.

Sudah berapa lama aku tak merasakan perasaan ini. Sejak semuanya menghilang, terbunuh mati dihadapanku dan kini ia muncul kembali. Tapi apakah perasaan ini nyata atau hanya semu semata? Sejujurnya aku tak tahu. Walaupun aku berharap untuk tahu tapi semuanya tak akan semudah itu.

Tring...

Suara lonceng pintu masuk membawaku kembali ke alam nyata. Aku melirik sejenak. Mataku tertahan pada sosok yang membuatku mampu tak berpaling. Hyuuga Neji. Pria berambut panjang dan iris berwarna lavender pucat. Di sampingnya seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan poni rata sedahi dengan mata yang sama dengan Neji. Mungkin itu adalah saudaranya.

"Uchiha-_san_?" Dia menyapaku ketika mata kami bertemu. Desir aneh bergerak di jantungku.

* * *

**I'm Kyou**

* * *

Kali ini aku menunggu di kamar hotel. Izumo di luar mengurus administrasi **transaksi**. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda berambut kuning dengan iris berwarna biru cemerlang masuk ke runganku. Pemuda ini nyaris bisa dibilang warga asing bila matanya tak sipit. Malam ini dia yang akan memuaskan hasratku.

"Tumben kau datang padaku teme. Sudah lama kau tak memesanku. Kukira kau sudah bosan padaku." Dia menyapaku dengan ucapan yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan. "Kudengar orang yang kau pakai terakhir kali kau buang setelah kau berhubungan. Tega sekali, teme. Bahkan selimutnya pun kau buang juga. Kebiasaan burukmu sepertinya belum bisa berubah."

Dia berjalan sambil melepas jaket yang ia kenakan. Tangannya melempar pelan jaket itu ke sisi sofa lalu duduk di sofa yang dihadapanku.

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasanku. Malam ini kau milikku." Aku berdiri untuk kemudian mendekatinya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan memeluk tubuh tan itu erat.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bermasalah, teme. Seperti biasa ya?"

* * *

**I'm Kyou**

* * *

"Sepertinya dia telah menemukan seseorang," gumam pemuda berkulit tan. "Dia hanya memelukku sepanjang malam dan tidur dalam senyum."

Iris biru itu tersenyum memandang pemuda yang dadanya turun naik pelan. Pelahan jemarinya mengusap lembut surai yang menutup sebagian mata yang tertutup kelopak mata.

"Aishiteru Sasuke," bisiknya pelan lalu melumat pelan bibir tipis yang terkatup itu.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**


End file.
